Darling...
by jaug
Summary: Choclate and Carrot romance
1. Darling Don't Leave Me

Sorcerer Hunters: Don't leave me Darling 

By 

Lane Kramer 

Carrot Glace looked around the ruined village and could only shirk his soldiers. There were no girls

around at all and he almost could not bear it. He needed some beautiful face to look at and

unfortunately for him, or fortunately some would say, the only half decent looking face or only human

face at all to look at was the young lady who was glomped on to his shoulder his fellow hunter

Chocolate Misu. 

"It looks like were to late to help the people here darling." Chocolate said with a concerned look on her

face and she surveyed the destroyed village. "Yeah there aren't any girls around at all." Carrot spoke

until he realized he said his thought aloud and the next moment felt himself eating dirt after Chocolate hit

him with a hammer that he still couldn't figure out where she got it front. "How can you think of looking

at other girls when we are here on a mission and besides I am here with you." 

Carrot slowly got up and uneasily moved around. This Sorcerer had definitely been up to no good. Big

Mama had sent them to the village, he and Chocolate, because it had been alleged that a sorcerer was

using the human from the village to try and improve a immortality serum. It appears he had run out of

test subjects. Carrot wished the other were here with them, but Big Momma had instructed the other

Hunters to investigate another sorcerer who was apparently doing similar experiments in another part of

the continent and they had to split up to deal with both cases. So Carrot was going on one and Tira,

Chocolate, Marron and Gesteau had drawn straws on who would go with Carrot on this case.

Chocolate had won the drawing...although Carrot could have sworn he saw her pull something from out

of her shirt. So they went their separate ways and Carrot had been stuck with the more aggressive of

his two love-life blights. Although he reasoned she hadn't pounded him much on the trip and in this

current predicament he was glad to have her a long. They slowly made there way through the village to

the remains of town square. Chocolate and Carrot were both on guard against any possible attacks.

Just then they heard a laugh and then there was another laugh. Carrot started to feel a little on edge and

started to start looking all around to try and locate the source of the laugh. Chocolate was starting to get

a little annoyed and just wanted the person making the laugh to appear already since she pretty much

guessed who it was. As if reading her mind the source appeared. 

The person who responsible for the laugh appeared floating in the air just above the ground. He stood

about just taller than carrot, had long blond hair(looks like a shoujo guy reject), and had a red and blue

eye. "Ah what have we here. Two new individuals to help me with my immortality experiment, how

delightful. But wait, ah yes, you must be the Sorcerer Hunters." 

Chocolate and Carrot both exchanged a glance. Carrot was wondering about how could he know who

they were. Their true identities were supposed to be secret. "Oh are you not expecting for me to know

who you are. Please. I have heard about the Sorcerer Hunters punishing some of my fellow sorcerers. I

was quite displeased to hear about what happened to them. Actually one sorcerer survived meeting you

and told me about each of you. Although I was expecting five of you. You match the description of the

one who transformed into a big creature if hit with magic. So I guess I will have to just kill you since you

are too dangerous to allow to live. The girl though I think would make an excellent test subject. Her

natural beauty and tough demeanor should mean she might actually help me succeed." 

Carrot didn't understand the last bit of the sorcerer's rant until her turned around. Then he watched

chocolate go into her transformation and into her battle outfit. Her big hat and leather pants definitely got

the hairs on his neck standing on end. He saw the icy look in her face. She was ready to take this

sorcerer out. 

"Ah well I guess the game is a foot. Very well hear young fool now you die." The sorcerer's blue eye

started to glow and suddenly around Carrot a ice shards 10 ft tall formed around Carrot trapping him."

Carrot stared around and ran at one of the pillars to try and break through it. He only succeeded in

making himself think he smashed himself. 

The sorcerer laughed. "Hm fooled ya didn't I. Actually I need to think of a better way to eliminate you

without magic so that should hold you. I think instead I will capture your girlfriend and experiment on

her. Perhaps I can even arrange to allow you to hear her screams." 

"First off she is not my girlfriend and second off I would not be the one to worry." 

"Yes, darling is right. Now you are mine." Chocolate spoke forcefully. Then she prepared her incredibly

long whip and charged the sorcerer. 

Carrot fell pretty sure about Chocolate would take care of this sorcerer. That was until he heard the

sorcerer scream out in pain and yell "That is it you bitch. Now you will die. Face my full fury." Now

Carrot had heard this before and would not normally flinch cause he was pretty sure Chocolate could

handle herself. But then he felt the explosion and the girlish cry of "Darling help..." 

Carrot being the hero or at least in his own mind could not help himself but react and run up to try and

look out from his icy prison. He saw Chocolate lying on the ground and from the way she looked she

has just avoided a fire ball. Her hat was not on her head, it was five feet from where she was lying,

completely burned. The sorcerer was still in the air floating higher then before a red blotch over his

heart. 

"Hehe... it appears I will not be able to become immortal, but neither shall you live any longer. You die

with me Sorcerer Hunter." Then his red eye glowed one more time and a fire ball formed in the air and it

blasted into a wall behind Chocolate. The wall started to fall forward. Carrot Glace fought until he fit

through the ice pillars. He yelled "Chocolate watch out!!!" Chocolate could not move. She had only a

look of loss as she looked at Carrot running towards her. "Chocolate!" Chocolate Misu closed her eyes

and waited to for death wishing that she just once managed to get Carrot in bed or more so got him to

tell her that he loved her. The next moment after closing her eyes she felt something hit into her and then

she rolled and heard the wall hit the ground. When she was able to open her eyes she looked around

and realized she was not dead. She felt grateful for a moment and then looked around to see her

surrondings. She saw the sorcerer lying dead on the ground. She smiled until she realized something, she

hadn't seen Carrot anywhere. The next moment she turned to look where the wall had fallen and saw a

hand sticking out from under some rubble. 

"Carrot!!!" Chocolate rushed towards where the hand was and with all her remaining strength managed

to toss all the rocks off of Carrots body until she came to his prone form. She turned his body over and

put his upper body on her lap. 

"Darling! Wake up darling. Carrot please...open your eyes." Tears came down Chocolates face. Then

slowly Carrot opened his eyes slightly. Chocolate just looked at him speechless. 

Carrot wasn't sure what to think he felt himself slipping into darkness. He looked up at Chocolates face

and felt no fear or consternation that she was holding him right now. With all his strength left he lifted his

hand to touch her face. He smiled and said "Uh...I know I never said this much to you...but did I ever

tell you how beautiful you really are..." Chocolate smiled a nervous smile "Don't be ridiculous darling. I

know you always knew that." Her smile faded when Carrot's eyes closed. She shook him again but his

eyes didn't open. 

"Darling...Darling.. Carrot..open your eyes. Please don't die on me. I need you. I love you." Carrot

Glace eyes did not open, but from his mouth came only a few words. "I know and I care for you to...I

am sorry." Then Carrot faded completely into darkness. 

The End...(To be continued...)


	2. Darling I Hate You!!!

Sorcerer Hunters: Darling I hate YOU!!! 

By 

Lane Kramer 

Carrot Glace felt himself immersed in darkness. Throughout his time in the darkness he heard voices

come to him and then fade away. Sometimes they were his little brother Marron, other times his friend

Gasteau, and still more frequently then not he heard Tira and Chocolates voices ringing in his mind,

many times causing him to recoil in horror or attempt to look for a place to hide. It seemed like eternity

that he was trapped their but then he started to hear another unrecognized voice one that slowly drew

him to a light that had started to fill the darkness that surrounded him. The voice merely said, "Open

your eyes. You are healed my young friend." Carrot at first was unsure what to do, but then he also

heard another soothing voice. "Darling please open your eyes and show me you are all right." Carrot

remembered hearing a similar voice just before he fell into the darkness. He thought about it for a

moment then through his shoulders up and headed into the light. And then Carrot Glace opened his

eyes. 

Carrot slowly opened his eyes and found himself looking into the face of a craggy-looking old fan. This

immediately caused him to shoot up in bed and have a slowly un-nerved look on his face. The old man

smiled "Well I see your reflexes are completely healed. So how are you feeling today. It certainly took

you long enough to heal. Of course us not being to use magic wards on you didn't help much." 

Carrot heard the word magic and then realized he was in a bed. He was left wondering how he could

be in a bed when the last thing he remembered was seeing the wall following towards Chocolate and he

ran knocked her out of the way and then "thunk" and darkness. And he remembered hearing "I love

you" and him saying "I know and I care for you." He then asked the old man "Where am I and how did

I get here?" 

The old man merely laughed a little and said "Well your a lucky lad. You helped take care of that

horrible sorcerer in the nearby village. Some of our villagers were going to check out the place when we

found you and a young lady there. We found the Sorcerer dead and found you badly hurt. They rushed

you back here and then we have a local sorcerer who is good with healing spells and were gonna use

them on you when she would not let us. We thought her mad, but agreed so we had to use some

potions on ya and luckily it worked. Your lady friend also was hurt, but she had been healed for several

days." 

Carrot took in the comment on days and asked "How long have I been out?" 

"I would say about ten days. You barely survived. That lady of yours was by your side for almost every

hour of each day. We had to heavily persuade her to eat and sleep. She should be back any moment to

see how you are doing and will love seeing you awake. You are very lucky to have a gal like her who

loves you so much." 

After the old man finished he took in the comments of what the old man said and thought young lady

and realized that he must be talking about 

"DARLING!!! YOUR AWAKE!" A happy voice cried out. Carrot looked to see familiar red hair on

the lady in the door. Chocolate then started to run towards Carrot. Carrot responded a little differently

then she expected. "AGGGHHH!!!" he cried and leapt from the bed into the nearby corner away from

Chocolate. Carrot normally would have figured she would pout or would come over and then bash him.

But instead Chocolate just stopped in mid-stride and had a look of complete sadness fill her face. Her

beloved darling has coiled away in fear of her and she just didn't understand why. All the tough

emotional stress she had been through the last days suddenly came out all at once. She fell the floor and

tears started to stain the floor. 

The old man quickly saw this situation was not one meant for three so he spoke "Well judging by you

action your healing just fine and should be ready to journey...So I have somewhere else to be right

now." Then he took off through the door and shut it behind himself. 

Carrot just stood in the corner a second and then realized he just made a mental goof. He felt like such

a jerk at making Chocolate cry like that. He finally moved away from the corner and near Chocolate

who didn't want to be doing this, crying all of a sudden, but the emotional stress she had gone through

the last few days just made it too much for her and she knew running right at Carrot to glomp him might

cause he to instinctively react and jump away she knew that, of course what hurt more was his leaping

away from her. Then Chocolate felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up to see Carrot putting that

goofy smile he does and then she heard him say "Hehehe, sorry about that ya just caught me off guard."

he said soothingly. Chocolate quickly cleared the tears from her eyes and then smiled. "Its ok I know I

probably over reacted, sorry." Carrot merely nodded his head. Just then Carrot was sure he heard a

noise from the window, which sounded like GIRLS. And instantly the giant libido of Carrot Glace was

instantly healed. The compassionate Carrot suddenly was gone and girl-crazy Carrot was back. He

then looked to Chocolate who just stood next to him smiling. He suddenly wanted to get her out of

there so he could look for some beautiful girls. And if by coincidence Chocolate remarked "You must

be famished Carrot I will run downstairs and get you some food." Carrot merely smiled and watched

Chocolate exit the room. He then jetted over to the window opened the drapes and felt his tongue fall

out of his mouth. He saw at least three beauties across the street in a bar. Suddenly Carrot wanted to

get out of the room. He realized Chocolate was not around so now was as good a time as any. He got

sneaky grin on his face and turned to leave when he found Chocolate standing in the doorway. "Darling

I forgot to ask what you might want to eat, but I see you already have girls on the menu." Suddenly

Carrot Glace was feeling very small and scared. Chocolate had that sinister

I-am-going-punish-until-you-call me queen look on her face. She started to move towards Carrot and

he started to pray and then closed his eye expecting to see stars. Instead he waited a moment and felt a

kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Chocolate was pecking him on the cheek.

"Normally I would punish you Carrot, but seeing as you did save my life the other day I will spare your

life this time and I will assume the hit you took on the head has damaged your brain seeing as I don't

understand why you would even look at another lady other than me." she said smugly. He just nodded

and thank whoever would listen to him not being beaten. Then Chocolate spoke again, "But promise me

you will just stay here with me tonight and not go out. I really mean this darling I have been so worried

about you" Chocolate looked at Carrot with a serious look, but also with a touch of pleading in it.

Carrot felt like he probably should say yes, but his great libido was also playing with his mind and in the

end it won. "OK. I promise Chocolate I will not leave." he said as he crossed his fingers behind his

back. Later that night around the witching hour Carrot was asleep on the bed under the covers with

Chocolate asleep next to him, still in her clothes. Carrot opened one eye and then the other. He looked

at Chocolate who slept soundly. She was going to go to her room, but she was so tired she fell asleep

next to Carrot on his bed. Carrot slowly got up through his shirt on and crept out of the room and

moved down the Inn's stairs quietly and then ran across the street looking for signs of Chocolate waking

up. He then smiled mischievously and wonder what beautiful women he would meet that night. 

Carrot slowly woke up from the counter of the bar. He started to feel like he had a splitting headache.

He slowly raised his head of the bar and then looked to the outside and realized it was light out. His

mind, even while half soaked in beer, registered that Chocolate might wake up any minute and then. He

merely gulped and then jumped up and slowly managed to make his way out of the bar and back into

the Inn where he had been laid up. As he made his way up the stairs he mentally scolded himself for

doing something this dumb, it being dumb since he found no beautiful women, and that Chocolate will

pound him through the floor when she finds out, but just maybe he can sneak in without incident. He

slowly opened the door peering inside and then saw Chocolates eyes were focused right at him. He felt

overwhelming fear, but that fear soon turned to confusion as Chocolate didn't say or do anything. She

merely glared at him with annoyance and maybe some hate in her eyes. But then those eyes of her

showed nothing but pain and then it turned to cover her whole face. Carrot could only stare

dumb-founded. Then Chocolate spoke "Darling how could you? You promised that you wouldn't

leave." She said as a few tears fell down her face. Carrot glace only threw up his hands and started to

walk forward trying to think of an excuse. "Umm...Chocolate ya....see...I..ugh..I mean to say..." he tried

to speak as he got near her and put his left hand on her shoulder. Then just as suddenly her arm

knocked off his left hand from her shoulder and her other hand moved and slapped him violently on

face. It caused Carrot to stagger back and then grip his face. 

"I don't want to hear it. Do you know how much I have gone through Darling. I have been wondering if

you would live for days and I ask that you stay with me for one night, and not even to do anything with

me, and you disregard it. Did I do something to make you hate me or not care about what my feelings

are?" she asked bluntly. 

"No Chocolate its just that there were some beautiful girls across the street and..." Carrot never finished

his sentence. 

Chocolate leapt up and tackled him and just started to hit him. Carrot through up his arms to protect

himself, but the way Chocolate was attacking him she really wasn't trying to hurt him, she could really

hurt him if she wanted to, but just whacked with her fists not striking him hard. But then she stopped.

"Darl...Carrot I hate you. I want you to leave now and don't come back. I will join up with you and the

other hunters later. But for now I just want you gone. So please...leave." 

Carrot felt his whole world crash hearing her saying hate and his name in the same sentence. He never

thought that Chocolate of all people would tell him that. He moved backwards after she stopped her

assault and wanted to go and hold her and tell her he was sorry. He always ran away from Chocolate

and Tira but he never purposely hurt either of them. He got up and left though because of the plea that

Chocolate had in her voice, something she never did. Carrot exited the room and left Chocolate to cry,

her heart breaking after every step he took.. 

The End...(To be continued)


	3. Darling Make Love To Me

Sorcerer Hunters: Darling Make Love To Me 

By 

Lane Kramer 

Note: This story has lemon content...which means some description's of sexual activity...So you are

advised if under 18 please do not read or use some common sense before reading it...other than that

hope you all enjoy... 

Carrot Glace found himself walking aimlessly around the village that he had so recently had his life saved

in. Carrot was not normally one to mop or just do nothing for nothing's sake. Another strange fact about

Carrot this day was he didn't notice the five beautiful girls who he walked by. To people who knew

Carrot this would make them extremely worried. Carrot kept playing through his mind the scene of

Chocolate saying she hated him and her crying as he left. To say that scene now chilled him to the core

would be an understatement. Carrot Glace kept playing in his mind what would happen when he got

back to the other hunters. Tira would never speak to him again, Gateau would probably just laugh at

him, and Marron would call him an idiot. Of course there was also Chocolate who probably would hate

him for the rest of their lives. He didn't realize she would take it so personally. Carrot just wanted to get

out a little, near death experiences can do that to you, and see some pretty girls. Then Carrot stopped

his mopping, threw his head up, and hit himself in the head realizing something for the first time.

CHOCOLATE IS A PRETTY GIRL!!!!! Carrot Glace's libido then started to come to life and

Carrot's reasoning mind also joined in with it considering the fact that she loved him and in his own way

he cared for her as well. Now he was determined to set things right. Almost as quickly he turned around

and took off in a dust cloud yelling "Hold on Chocolate your god of love is coming." Unfortunately he

didn't remember the way to the inn he stayed at and ended up going in circles for a few hours. 

Finally Carrot Glace made it back to the inn and walked up to the stairs to find Chocolates room. He

had checked to see if she left without him, but she had not checked out of the inn yet. He knocked on

her door and said "Room service." He heard the door unlock and saw the read hair of Chocolate and

then her eyes and then he heard her exclaim "Carrot what are you doing here? I told you to leave me a

lone." She then tried to slam the door shut but Carrot put his foot in the door and instead got it

smashed. Carrot normally would have been on the floor in pain, but he was to focused on Chocolate to

notice. Carrot forced his way into the room to confront Chocolate. Chocolate finally fell backwards and

landed on her duff. She looked up at him angrily and got up and backed away. "I told you I hate you

leave me a lone." 

"Chocolate I have come here to apologize. Just give me a minute, ok." Carrot asked. 

"Darling get out I am warning you. I will give you the beating of your life if you don't." 

" Do what you have to do Chocolate, but I am not leaving until I apologize." Carrot spoke calmly. 

Chocolate then transformed and held her whip ready to strike. "I am going to punish you Carrot for all

the times you have hurt me and my sister Tira. I can't understand what I ever saw in you, DARLING!!!"

she said with malice. Then she ran at Carrot and launched her garrot wire at Carrot. Carrot didn't move

and only grinned. Normally he would be scared or pounded, but this day his almighty libido and

reasoning mind were working together in a common purpose and nothing short of the legendary

destroyer could stop him in this phase. He nimbly moved to the side grabbed the garrot wire and pulled

Chocolate right into his arms. Chocolate was so stunned she didn't even resist being in Carrot's grip.

Then he said to her "I am sorry, I should not have left you. I am sometimes a selfish jerk, but never

doubt that I lo...ugh...lo...ugh...love you..." Carrot finally got out. He then moved and had his lips met

Chocolate's. Chocolate could not believe it, her first guess was Carrot was just trying to seduce her into

forgiving him and this time she was not going to give in. Then she heard the words "I love you" and

knew that Carrot meant them. She felt her hatred and betrayal leave her. 

"Carrot....Thank You." Chocolate said from under her biker hat. "I am at your disposal my lady. I am

yours to do with as you see fit, even giving me that beating if you so desire." Carrot spoke. She looked

up at Carrot and had that cold look she had when she was in her biker out fit. "Anything darling?" 

"Well I do hope its more pleasure than pain, but its time I paid the price for my actions. Its time I show

that I love someone very much." 

"Very well then darling I have just the idea." Carrot knew what she meant and he looked over to the

bed. His rational mind was now at peace and now his libido would get its reward as well. Then just as

suddenly Carrot picked up Chocolate and made his way over to the bed and put her down on the bed

and slowly leaned into her kissing her while he did. 

What followed was a night of passion that neither would forget. They both were nervous at first, but

what actually got them going was the fact Carrot's foot really started to bother him later. Chocolate

initiated there intimacy began when Chocolate went and spent many minutes lightly kissing his foot,

hoping to make his pain go away. Throughout the evening they moved slowly and carefully. The slowest

part being when Carrot undressed Chocolate taking off her hat and letting her fair flow loosely. The only

time Carrot really overly reacted was as he was working on her red top(sorry this is her Tv series

costume, no suspenders although it would make it much easier to undress her) she rubbed him in the

lower area which cause his excitement to rip her top apart and expose her breasts to him. He worked

them for a while and then finally got to the point where he took off her biker pants and threw them

away. Of course then it was Carrot turn and he REALLY enjoyed himself then. Chocolate would liked

to have moved quicker in their activities, but Carrot insisted they go slowly to savor every moment. The

most enjoyable part for Chocolate was after a few hours of love making and toying she finally got to the

point where she straddled and was on top of Carrot. The sensation she felt at having Carrot deeply

insider her was great then she ever imagined. Carrot too got involved in the whole affair and thoroughly

enjoyed himself. They both after a few more hours finally were exhausted and collapsed together.

Chocolate was bother by the fact that what would this mean to there future relationship with Tira and

more than likely she believed she would have him only this night. It made her sad, but more than likely

things would go back to the way they were before. For this night however she had Carrot all to herself.

Breaking her train of thought was Carrot who turned her around and pulled her naked body close to

him and held her under his chin. He smiled and felt content. Chocolate smiled up at him and fell asleep,

with Carrot following soon thereafter. 

The End


End file.
